The Skate Board invention relates to skateboards for carrying persons from one destination to another through use of said boards. Skateboards and their use have been well known in the prior art. A skateboard may have a single integral platform onto which the user may step or the platform may be divided into two separate but connected platforms, with each foot, or one of them, resting upon a separate platform. In the case of either the single platform or two-part platforms, wheels are mounted on the underside of said platform or platforms in order to propel the user forward by a push or pushes on the ground from the user.
If the skateboard wheels are fixed and rotate in only one direction, then in order for the user to turn the skateboard, he will be required to raise the front end of the skateboard to swivel and turn direction. In some skateboards, casters are used as wheels, and these casters can rotate in different directions and thus change the direction of the skateboard without having to raise the front end of the skateboard. Pressure from the user's legs provides the required torque to propel and turn the skateboard after an initial push. Regardless of whether the single or double platform configuration is used with either wheel configurations noted above, these prior art skateboards require their users to constantly push on the ground with their feet to obtain power and movement. In contrast, the present skateboard invention permits users to simply use their body movements to obtain power and movement, after an initial push, without having to continuously push themselves with their feet touching the ground.